


Your Eyes are Red... Were you Crying?

by incoherentpiffler



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Daniel cares so very much about Leonard and it shows, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentpiffler/pseuds/incoherentpiffler
Summary: Daniel returns home from a rainy day at work to find a rainy-feeling Leonard.Based on prompt (title.)





	Your Eyes are Red... Were you Crying?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one ! I promise more lengthy Daniel and Leonards are to come soon.
> 
> I like to think Leonard almost constantly doubts whether he deserves all of Daniel's care, as wonderfully humble as he is. It's true. Leonard needs wrapping up in cotton wool.
> 
> Enjoy! :) x

Daniel had been host to Leonard for the past few days; partly because the curate had rowed with Mrs. C, but also because Sidney was allowing both Jennifer and Johnny to stay at the vicarage, absolving their own leaky roof. Leonard was quite accustomed to Daniel's house, the what-goes-where in his kitchen, the inner workings of his oven. Daniel felt contented enough to leave him to his own devices during the day, whilst his own photographic duties led him into Cambridge.

Their splendidly domestic arrangement was particularly apparent to Daniel when he returned home to spot Leonard, reposing in the sitting room, poetry in hand. He smiled gently, removing his hat, kicking off his shoes. 'Why, good evening,' he said.

'Oh-' Leonard sat up, gazing at Daniel as he entered the room. 'Hullo, Daniel.' He put down his book, sniffling quietly. 'How have you been?'

Daniel squinted at the shade of Leonard's cheeks. 'Rather well, actually,' he admitted, distractedly. He swallowed. 'And how are you? _Your eyes are red… Were you crying?_ '

He reached to hold Leonard's hand, which tentatively returned touch with a squeeze.

'I'm not too sure, really,' Leonard admitted. 'Please, do sit down.' He tugged lightly on Daniel's wrist. As his friend joined him on the settee he rested his head upon his shoulder, sighing gently.

Daniel leant into his curls. 'Is it the weather? Bringing you down?' He listened for the rain against the window.

The curate shrugged. 'I just feel quite hopeless,' he muttered, playing with Daniel's palm. 'You are far too good to me.'

'That's because nobody else is,' Daniel said.


End file.
